Age Is Nothing But a Number
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Anya talks with Yami Yugi. She asks him how old he is, and his answer surprises her...


**Hey there! Here's a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I've always wanted to do one where Anya and Yami Yugi chat with each other, and in the process, they reveal their ages to each other. So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Age Is Nothing But a Number

It was a new day in Sunnydale, California. As she sat on one side of the table and Yami Yugi sat on the other side in the Magic Box, former vengeance demon Anya Jenkins looked thoughtful as she wondered how to best ask Yami Yugi about his age. Finally she decided to just come right out and say it. They did say that honesty was the best policy, after all. And after hearing it more than once (which was on purpose though, since Anya wanted to memorize it), she felt she couldn't agree more there.

"So, Yami, get this," she said, looking as serious as she possibly could, while Yami looked at her, a hopeful look in his eyes. "You see, even though I look like a normal young woman, I'm actually-"

"Eleven hundred and twenty years old?" Yami finished. Anya's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know," he added after a moment.

Anya couldn't help but stare at Yami's handsome visage. If she was eleven hundred and twenty years old but looked to be younger than that, then how old was Yami, anyway?

Yami seemed to read her mind, however, because he then spoke up, while thankfully breaking the silence (at least for Anya's sake).

"Since you were so honest with me about your real age, Anya," he said, "I think I will return the favor. You see, Anya, even though I look like I'm seventeen or eighteen years of age, I'm actually five thousand years old."

He fought to keep from smirking at the now shocked look on Anya's face.

"Wow, Yami," she finally remarked. "you're five thousand years old?" When he nodded, she then said, "I got to say, that's... quite something there."

She paused while doing some mental calculations in her head, and then said, "So if you're five thousand years old, and I'm eleven hundred and twenty, then that means that you're three thousand, eight hundred and eighty years older than me." She paused for the second time that day, and then remarked, "That's a big difference between our ages there."

Yami nodded. Apparently he was pretty good with numbers and could work things out in his head whenever he got the chance. That was one thing that Anya liked about him. Unlike herself, as she claimed to have been flunking Math once when she was a student at Sunnydale High School (now destroyed in the 1999 Graduation Day battle against the Mayor), Yami was apparently pretty darn smart for his age and could figure all sorts of things out. Plus, as he was Egyptian, he was able to decipher clues and solutions to riddles, as well as their meanings, too. That was the second thing Anya liked about him as well.

She smiled as she remembered seeing how Yami had worked out all those addition problems, which was his way of studying for a test. He was so good at it, too. Maybe he had some kind of genius intellect in him that nobody else had (except for Warren Mears).

Whatever it was, as Anya sat and watched how Yami moved the pencil and worked out the numbers so well (while sometimes erasing some of the answers and then replacing them), she had to admit, there was only one word that described Yami.

A genius.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this oneshot as much as I did writing it. And the part where Anya remembered claiming she was flunking math was from the Season 3 episode Doppelgangland. Plus, Anya is very blunt and honest – similar to how Cordelia was when she was in high school as well. And I like that about them both, too. **

**Anyway, R&R, please. Nice feedback does help me to write more, of course. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
